


Doesn't He?

by CookiesAndFandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, Marichat, Soulmate Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms
Summary: Chat Noir flirts with everyone. Right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	Doesn't He?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite tropes and I wrote a thing for it! I don't think I did amazing, but here we are.

Marinette rolled her eyes as Alya went on yet another tangent about how Ladynoir was the OTP. “She doesn’t like him that way! And Chat Noir is a huge flirt! He does that with  _ everyone _ !” she burst out. 

Alya frowned, “No he doesn’t!” She looked around at the class. They were all hanging out in the park because for once everyone could make it, even Adrien. She continued, “We’ve all spent time with him! He hasn’t flirted with any of us!” The class nodded along with that statement.

“Yeah, he seems pretty focused on Ladybug,” Adrien said. “I don’t think he’d flirt with anyone else. He’s pretty in love with her.”

Marinette didn’t know what to say. Sure  _ she _ knew what happened on the rooftop with Chat, but nobody else did. Even though he did love Ladybug, she didn’t feel the same way! She wished people would stop shipping them. And Chat did flirt with other people! He had flirted with her civilian form even though he didn’t love  _ Marinette _ .

Alya’s eye gleamed with her reporter intuition. Marinette tensed. That was not a good look. That was a dangerous look. “Mari....” she said in a singsong tone. Marinette gave her the side eye, but Alya soldiered on, “Does… does he flirt with  _ you? _ ”

Marinette blanched, “What!? No! O-Of course not! Why would he do that? He just makes bad jokes! That’s all! Anyways, he does that with everyone!”

Alya grinned, “Oh. My. God. He totally flirts with you! I can’t believe it! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Everyday Ladybug, gets hit on by Chat Noir! This is amazing!”

Adrien frowned, “Are you sure Alya? That seems like a big leap.”

Marinette sighed in relief. At least Adrien was on her side.

Alya just shook her head, “You poor, poor, sunshine child, you wouldn’t know if someone liked you even if they were super obvious about it.” She shot a not so subtle glance at Marinette who glared at her. That was just cruel.

Everyone laughed at Alya’s comment and the cherry color of Marinette’s face. Adrien just looked as if he was trying to figure out the joke he was missing out on.

Alix looked at Kim, “10 euros.”

“You’re on.”

“Hey Alya!” Alix said.

Alya looked at her with an eyebrow raised, “If Chat Noir only flirts with Marinette and Ladybug and he’s in love with Ladybug…” Alix trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid.

Alya shrieked. “Oh my god! You’re so totally right! Mari! Chat Noir’s totally in love with you!”

“Excuse me, what!?” Marinette and Adrien cried in unison.

The entire class broke into laughter. Marinette vaguely noticed Kim handing Alix money as she slid into a personal crisis. This could not be happening. There is no way that stupid cat would fall in love with her twice. Marinette looked at her class, collapsed in laughter, and stuck her nose in the air. “Well if you’re all going to laugh, I’m leaving!”

“Dudette! Don’t go! We’re only teasing!” Nino called.

“Let's do something else! We can all get ice cream, André is right here1’ Alya said. She was right, the famous ice cream cart was parked in between two trees. The group wandered over.

Everyone got their usual orders. Marinette had never seen Adrien’s before, but he seemed surprised and a little bit embarrassed when it turned out to be some sort of strawberry cream and blackberry combo. Marinette was so focused on what Alya had said that she didn’t notice what she had gotten until she looked down.

She blinked. Once. Twice. She was going to have a talk with Tikki tonight. Goddess of Luck she said. That must be a lie. Because the ice cream in her hand was undeniably dark chocolate and mint chip.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated if they're respectful! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
